marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Golden fireburst
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Golden fireburst page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Casvic (Talk) 10:17, February 12, 2012 Well right now I'm working on finishing the character's attack pages, the only two i know i done are wolverine and ghost rider. I'll look at the catagories, thanks for letting me know. Casvic (talk) 13:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea to me. I don't know how to do that but if you know of learn how to, I'd let me know. Anyways feel free to start on your reformating, I'll help out when I can. Casvic (talk) 17:07, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I like the format of the One Piece Wiki too, sounds good to me, I'll see what I can do too. Casvic (talk) 22:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Levels Ok then. I didn't know you had a level article on here. Doc King (talk) 02:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I use the MSH category to mention everything that's related to that game. The MSH Moves category is supposed to be a subcategory to MSH so MSH has MSH Characters, MSH Stages, MSH Moves, etc. That's what I planned on doing, but since I'm not a mod yet I can't force/make/change the site rules. Also thanks for congratulating me with my edits. Doc King (talk) 23:19, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't know how to use the tables before, so sorry about forgetting the change of colors. You've been doing very well also. I hope this wiki can be finished and cleaned up pretty soon. Doc King (talk) 02:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) X-Men vs. Street Fighter Pirate Port http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OZoqqDQycw Not too long ago I've found this weird pirated game of X-Men vs. Street Fighter for the Super Nintendo. I don't know if we should put this on the site somewhere (Main acticle, trivia, etc.) I thought about maybe putting it on the trivia of the X-Men vs. Street Fighter page or just leaving it out because it's not a licensed port. I just want your opinion on this. Doc King (talk) 21:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. It does look very bad (Especially the animations) because it's a pirate. I've actually heard the snes cartridges were in some stores. I'll just leave it out then. Doc King (talk) 00:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, thanks for all your hard work. Enjoy. Casvic (talk) 21:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Looks good to me. Casvic (talk) 21:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Hiya~ How's it goin'~? SolarDrills (talk) 15:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply This place is great~! SolarDrills (talk) 23:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Onslaught was never mentioned in Shadow Lady's ending. 14:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree that he wasn't, but he featured in two endings, One being the one where he beats Jin to near death. Even though, M.bison was never a playable char in that game, does not mean that you have to change the effects of what happened. Watch Shadow Lady's Ending, and see what happens 06:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Plus, those were two different endings! you just can't mash them together! Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Golden fireburst. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This new tool is located at . This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos from outside providers to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Reason behind UMvC3 rivalries IslamLEGION (talk) 05:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC)